Tournament of the Populer LAR
by Nayru Goddess of Wisdom
Summary: This is my first OC story. Please review! Send in a review too! I won't accept late arrivals except if it was inevitable. Dedicated to Black Light Princess. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

What makes you think I own Nintendo?

Tournament of the Popu-ler…-LAR

"These tournaments are getting boring!" exclaimed Link. He was right every time he would win because he always fought the same people. "I suppose you have a point for once…" Master Hand said. "Hey!" Link yelled. "I have an Idea!" Zelda said. "We can put flyers around the town to attract more fighters!" "Yeah!" Everyone else yelled. So they started making flyers and sending them out. "All we do now is wait." Said Peach.

You are invited to take part in the new tournament! Fight alongside your favorite characters! Accepting almost anyone. Come join the party!

Expires 11/1/2006

When you send info send it like this:

Name: (dead give away)

Age: (dead give away)

Powers: (Give quite a few please)

Description: (what do he/she look like?)

Weapons: (if any)

Background: (We don't accept just anyone…jk!)

Personal info/ other: (Extra sstuff like pass times, friends, etc.)

Taunt: (Why not?)

Okay? And I'll be in it too. Don't worry I won't make it so I win.

Name: Nayru Goddess of Wisdom (Nayru for short)

Age: Older than Hyrule itself. About 10,000 years I'd say.

Powers: water gun(shoot water out of hand),water transportation(like Zelda's 'Farore's Wind' only with water),water of life(able to heal some wounds of self or others),ice wall(barrier for defense, self or others),ice rain (frozen ice falls like rain trapping or hurting people),freezing water(encases people in ice), and blizzard(huge snow storms on one or many people)

Description: She has flawless peach skin and blue eyes. She also has long ears (like Link). She wears a glittering blue tank top and matching blue shorts (to mid-thigh). She has long blue hair in a ponytail (gold hair band). She has sapphire colored wings. Despite her appearance she is a good fighter. She is skilled in magic and archery. She is very smart and when PO'ed she makes pretty witty come-backs.

Weapon: Above all else the bow and arrows. She can make any kind of arrow imaginable.

Other: Nayru is a kind person who loves to play the harp and sing. She is friends with other gods and goddesses but not anyone else. Not even Link! She feels sorry for others and if faced in a bad situation will give almost anything to save someone. She loves to read and write.

Taunt: takes out the Harp of Ages(from Oracle of Ages) and starts singing beatifully


	2. A suprise! A new member and a dance!

Wow…7 people…wow. My brain has temporarily shut down so I need ideas! I'm doomed. I don't own the songs that I use here either. Oh and no guns or any ammo. Keep explosives to a minimal please. As Link would say: "Where the heck do get live ammo in a medieval fantasy game?" Anyway for the idea stuff I have a special twist that's going to happen but if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

---

MH got a call from a bus driver saying that seven people were coming.

"Dang…only seven…we need a lot more people." He said.

"Heh. You mean 8 because I'm here too." A girl voice said. Everyone looks towards a blue light.

"Who in of Nayru are you?" Zelda asked.

"You shouldn't curse on my mother's name." She said. "By the way by name is Nayru."

Everyone just stared. "It's not polite to stare." She stated simply.

"I'll take you for a tour!" yelled Marth.

"No I will!" argued Roy. Soon every guy except the kids and Link were fighting to take Nayru for a tour. On all of the girl's heads a sweat drop was visible. Nayru sighed and shook her head.

"This happens every time I meet people." She said. The fight was getting out of control.

"Mew Ice." She whispered. Now every guy was separated by a wall of ice. The girls just stared at her wide eyed. "What?" She asked.

"May I take a goddess's daughter for a tour?" asked link as he bowed low.

"Rise, hero. You do not need to be so humble. But yes, you may." Nayru said. So Link started to show her around.

"Why that blonde haired, backstabbing, son of a-" all of the boy started. They all started heading to the game room to wait for them to she if she would 'fit in'.

---Later---

"You are challenging me, of all people, to a _dance _competition?" Nayru asked amazed.

"Basically." The boys stated.

"OK fine. But I get to choose two songs and I have to be allowed to get ready." She said. In this compotition you got to choose what song you wanted to dance to and someone would dance to something different and try to beat your score.

"Okay." The boys said.

"The first one for me…salsa. My song is going to be Hip Don't Lie." She then left to go get changed.

---5 minutes later---

Nayru emerged from her room wearing an outfit just like Shikara's but only blue.

"Woah." The guys were staring at her _again_.

She got onto the platform and the music started. She started dancing like she was in a music video. Every thing was just perfect. Her movements matched the music perfectly. After the music ended everyone applauded like it was the end of a show. Nayru just wait for the other competition to come up, to try to beat that…but no one did.

"Thank you." She said and went to go get changed for the other part. She just loved to dance. The girls; Samus, Peach, and Zelda chased after her to go get changed too because she told them they had to dance with her. What song they were using only the girls knew.

---7 minutes later---

They girl emerged from their room wearing some kind of ballet outfit. Nayru's was blue, Peach's was light pink, Zelda's was dark pink, and Samus's was light blue. She **_really _**didn't want to do this, but she had to. They walked into the room and onto the platform. Finally someone asked.

"What song are you using?" Roy asked.

"It's a Spanish song. A Lana Na Nita Nana." Nayru said right before the music started. When they danced they danced in sync with the music. Step, jump, twirl, twirl twice jump, step, step, jump, and so on. When they finished, even MH was impressed. He had never seen such a complex amount of moves. They decided to call it a night because they'd have to wake up early.

-----

Hope you liked it! Read and review!

"Read And Review and whatever you do DON'T get a life… those things are overrated and just mess with your mind…" -joebthegreat


	3. Members arrive and an unexpected guest

8 people…again wow. The song I use I don't own. I have a member from my club that's joining…even though he has no idea he is. In one of the next chapters, the twist will happen.

---

Everyone was outside waiting for the new members to join. When the bus came many people came out. First a pale girl came out. Then a man with black hair and red highlights. The next person had forest green hair and cobalt eyes, too. Then a girl with black hair pushed back with two bobby pins with one little lunar flower on each of them. Many other people came out too. The first girl's name was Lypso. The second one's name was Shadow Minamoto. Then in order that they came out, their names were (in order from the top to bottom in the reviews): Kerri, Luna, Rave, Presea, and James. But another man wearing just black came out. Only Nayru knew who he was. She pulled him aside a started talking.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hyrule protecting the city!" she whispered.

"Everyone said I needed a break and they said they could handle it." He said. He then looked at the others who were now looking at him.

"I am a friend of Nayru. My name is Ganonslayer." He said.

Nayru thought 'Just a _friend_?' Everyone then went in and started to get to know the new members. Nayru was outside thinking. She was thinking about _him_. Why was it she always thought about him? She sat on the side of the fountain in the garden. The only way to calm herself was singing. She was singing her favorite part of Upsidedown.

_Somehow, someday, you will love me too,_

_Someday will be the day when all our dreams come true…_

This song always calmed her down. She didn't know about the audience hiding under the bushes.

---

"She likes _him_?" Peach asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied. The girls were that audience.

"How do you know he feels the same?" Samus asked.

"She has a point." Zelda said.

"Well we'll just wait and see." Peach said as they crawled out of the bush.

---

Inside everyone was in the game room and having fun. Many were trying to beat Nayru's score in the dancing game. Everyone that tried failed miserably.

"How can she do it?" Kerri asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Luna said. They kept trying to beat it but they couldn't even get half of the score. Nayru came in and saw the girls trying to beat her score. She walked over to them.

"Start with easier levels then work your way up. I didn't become so good in just a day." She said. So she helped them learn to dance to some of their favorite songs.

"Keep going like this and you'll beat me soon." She said as they started dancing to a faster pace. Little did they know that an evil crept in the shadows.


	4. The drama starts here

Behold! 4th chapter! Beware! I don't own the enemy.

**The drama starts here.**

---

"Still no one new…" Fox said. No new competitors. They needed more to start the tournament. Suddenly the mansion started rumbling. Everyone ran out side to see what happened. The thing there only Nayru knew.

"Dren. Why did you follow me here? You got what you wanted from Earth!" She yelled.

"Well I heard one of you survived so I came to finish what I started." Dren said and smirked. Link stepped forward but Nayru pushed him away.

"This is my battle." She said and everyone stepped back.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" She yelled and a green light engulfed her. When it subsided Nayru wasn't there anymore. Rather a girl with green hair wearing some type of foreign dress. It had no straps and it split right at the waist into 4 parts. The battle then begun.

"Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!" Castanets appeared on her hands and she pointed them to Dren and a torrent of water came out. He with stood it and took out his sword.

"Is that all you got?" he asked as he ran towards her trying to stab her. One swipe almost hit Ganonslayer. This made her very angry.

"How dare you try to hurt my friends!" She yelled as she ran at him in a blind rage. She jumped to do one final kick to the head, but he saw an opening and stabbed her in the chest. Movement stopped. She was alive…but barely.

"NAYRU!" Everyone yelled. She smirked.

"I lost." She said. Dren pushed her off his sword and she flew and Ganonslayer caught her and set her on the ground.

"I guess I'm lucky to have this time with you." She said weakly. Everyone, including Ganonslayer, had tears in their eyes.

"Are you crying, Ganonslayer?" she asked. Her life was flashing before her eyes.

---Flashback---

Ganonslayer and Nayru were walking on a beach talking.

---Flashback---

Nayru and Ganonslayer fighting side by side.

---Flashback---

Nayru and Ganonslayer having fun and being care-free.

---End flashback---

"Ganonslayer I have something to tell you," she said getting weaker by the moment. "I…have always…since we met…I have always loved you…" Ganonslayer could do nor say anything. Nayru used the last of her strength to get up and move her face closer to Ganonslayer's. But right when their lips were about to touch, she died. Ganonslayer finally gained the ability to speak.

"NAYRU!" he yelled. Tears were now starting to fall. Dren smirked.

"My work here is done." he said and he teleported out of the tragic scene.

"That bastard…" Muttered Ganonslayer. He got up and started walking away from the scene.

---

Ok so I bet you are all confused. Well when she was one earth she was part of a team called The Mew Mews. The aliens were trying to get the sacred mew aqua to help their planet. Her friend, Zoey sacrificed herself so that the rest of the team could escape. One by one, the rest of the team died to protect her. She moved to Hyrule and changed her name from Bridget to Nayru. Hopefully that answers all of the questions.


	5. In the End

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was at my sisters for over 24 hours! Anyway I don't own SSBM or In the End.

---

He just got up and left the scene. He just walked away from his friend, trying to sort things out. He was supposed to find happiness in the group. He was supposed to be…normal. How could he be? He lost his family, his leader and friend who loved him just died, and…no one understood him. How was how to fit in now?

_**It starts with love**_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind**_

_**I designed this rhyme to explain the due time**_

_**All I know time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings **_

_**Watch it count down till the end of the day **_

_**The clock ticks like the way it so unreal**_

_**You didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on didn't even know**_

_**We wasted it all just to watch you go**_

**_I kept everything inside and_**

_**Even though I tried it all fell apart**_

'Why didn't I just tell her strait out?' Ganonslayer asked himself. Not that it mattered. Nayru was dead and that was that. He walked into the somber mansion and pushed aside the people who tried to talk to him. Zelda eventually stopped him.

"I understand that you are hurt, but that is no excuse to be so cold to everyone." She said blocking his exit.

"I understand that you are persistent." He said staring her down.

"So what if I am. We are all trying to help you. Why won't you let us? We're friends!" she yelled starting to get teary-eyed. Then _it_ happened.He slapped her. The noise echoed in the room causing all to be quiet. Zelda was on the ground holding her cheek.

"People like you are annoying!" he yelled and walked to his room.

_**What it meant to me**_

_**Will eventually be a memory**_

_**Of a time I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

**_Keep that in mind that I designed this rhyme to_**

_**Remind myself how I tried so hard **_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me **_

_**I'm surprised it got so far**_

_**Things aren't the way before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me in the end**_

_**You kept everything inside and**_

**_Even though I tried it all fell apart_**

He walked into his room. He knew Zelda was right but he wouldn't admit it. He missed Nayru so much he already lost all sense of self-control. Now what could he do? He probably just shattered any trace of a friendship with anyone. He just sat on his bed a thought.

'It's impossible for anything good to come out of this' he thought.

_**What it meant to me**_

_**Will eventually be a memory**_

_**Of a time I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this **_

_**There's only one thing you should know… **_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this **_

_**There's only one thing you should know **_

He put his trust in her that she would be there in the end. He depended on her to lead the group. He was always following her commands. He looked out his window and saw that the clouds reminded him of her face. He shook his head. Everything he thought of lead to her. He decided he would go to Hyrule to tell his friends the news. He packed his bags and just left without saying a word to anyone.

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

---

Depressed much?


End file.
